Damian Wayne: path of evil
by IamOneWithTheForce
Summary: 15-year old Damian Wayne disappears during a patrol. Gotham city assumes he is dead. unbeknownst to his family, Darth Sidious rescues him and the son of the dark knight is reborn as the Emperor's apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans OR star wars. don't sue me.**

it was an ordinary night patrol on the rooftops of Gotham city. Nightwing, Robin and Batman were hunting down the last of a criminal organization. the routine was simple: find targets, put them into custody, return to the batcave, and sleep. it was as simple as that. " Nightwing to Robin, targets identified?" "negative. it seems that they have covered up their trail already. notify me if-*bzzt bzzt* *static*" "Nightwing to Robin, Robin? ROBIN! DAMIAN WAYNE, ARE YOU THERE?" Nightwing yelled into the comm." *still static*" "oh no..."

* * *

with a thump, robin landed into a big hole "what in the name of God did I get here?... oh... I must have landed here while i was trying to catch the criminal that had escaped..." just then, a shadowy figure looked in to the hole."ah.. yes you must be the force-sensitive I was looking for..." "who are you? what are you doing here?" Damian questioned. Sidious sensed great fear , anger ,and rage inside the boy. 'he shall make a great apprentice', sidious said to himself. then turning to Damian, sidious said," fear not, my young apprentice, you will come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as last time**

With the force, sidious levitated Damian out of the Hole. Damian didn't know what to say. he didn't even know what to feel. he numbly followed the strange old man back to his ship. once inside, sidious suddenly said,"my boy, what do you know of the sith?" Damian frankly responded with," I don't know much about it." sidious said " the sith were users of the force. the force is the spirit that binds every thing together. the sith followed the dark side of the force. the jedi followed the light..."sidious began explaining the nature of the force, the Hundered Year Darkness and the clone wars."and so the sith lived in complete secrecy because of the wretched jedi under the rule of two. I am the master. I wish for you to be the apprentice." Damian was shocked. there was only one sith in the universe, and now he was being asked to be his apprentice. " I accept." "very well, my boy. " let us head back to corusant." on coruscant, sidious trained Damian hard in the ways of the dark side.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

* * *

Damian spent those two years working hard in the ways of the force. he often went to the sith archives for more information. he longed for the day in which he would be named a dark lord and become the imperial commander. Damian forgot about his previous life. he threw away his katana sword. he won't need it, anyways.

* * *

Damian strode through the halls of coruscant. his master had asked for him. he found sidious in the archives. he was looking through an ancient text by the Dark Lord Naga Sadow. "you called, master?" "yes, I did. you are ready to go to korriban."

* * *

The son of batman found himself in the rough world of korriban. sidious had insructed him to go where his senses led him. and assured Damian that he would make it to the end.

* * *

bruised and battle-damaged, Damian managed to make it to the end, where sidious was waiting for him. "you have done well, my boy. you will be named."

* * *

sidious had only fell upon a name during the last hour. Damian would be named _'Vastolis'_ which meant _'Raging Fire'_ in the ancient sith tongue.

* * *

Damian knelt before his master. sidious was chanting in the ancient sith tougue.

"Damian Wayne... son of the dark knight... you shall be known as Darth Vastolis. Awaken, Lord Vastolis."

Damian stood up, feeling more powerful than ever.

"we shall now begin the purge."

beams of pure darkness were directed at Damian.

as soon as it started, it ended.

" you have been purged of the light. you are now sith."

"Damian grinned. " I am now the dark lord of the sith!"

sidious smiled modestly." welcome to your destiny, my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: same as last time.**

"Lord Vastolis, it is now time to put your skills to use." "How, my lord?" "by killing your foster family. this will sink you deeper into the dark side, and remove the obstacle in front of us conquering the planet Earth." "yes, my Master."

* * *

Vastolis stood in front of the Wayne manor, the manor that had once been his home. he easily smashed the doors open with the force. and tread to where the family was having breakfast. he held his breath while observing the Bat-family before massacring them. Tim was talking to Stephanie, Dick was flirting with his wife Barbara (as usual) Bruce was snoring on the sofa (unlike him),and Jason was eating a doughnut. none of them knew that Vastolis had survived. Vastolis decided that now was the right time for revealing himself. he stepped out into light. the gasps emitted from them was unbearable. they had not seen him in TWO YEARS. "Damian, is that really you?"Barbara stuttered. Vastolis barely flinched. he flatly replied " the weak and pitiful Damian Wayne is dead. I am Lord Darth Vastolis, dark lord of the sith." he ignited his crimson lightsaber, slamming it into the nearest human, which was Stephanie. "Steph!" Tim yelled. " I swear, you will pay for this." Vastolis shrugged indefinitely. then he plowed his lightsaber through Tim. Dick tried to launch himself at Vastolis, but failed, Vastolis triumphantly held Dick in a force choke. "Dick!" Barbara yelled. then Jason and Bruce, seeing the plight Dick was in, also launched themselves at Vastolis. " let him go and come get us! " Jason yelled. Vastolis dropped dick and then stabbed his lightsaber through both of them, while Barbara rushed dick back to her room.


End file.
